Gobernable
by Harumaki03
Summary: Urahara Kisuke gobernaba en su tienda, ahora, tampoco le molestaba que alguien le gobernase a él de vez en cuando.


**"Gobernable"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Urahara Kisuke gobernaba en su tienda, ahora, tampoco le molestaba que alguien le gobernase a él de vez en cuando.

**Descargo:** Bleach y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite, Shonen Jump y dos o tres japoneses más.

**Nota:** Ubicado poco después la batalla contra Aizen.

**-/-/-**

Urahara Kisuke reprimió un bostezo mientras se refrescaba con su abanico de papel. Las cosas estaban tan pacíficas últimamente que le daba grima. Aparto brevemente su sombrero de sus rubios cabellos y se paso la mano, echándolos hacia atrás.

—Que calor hace —murmuró.

—Aquí tiene, Urahara-dono —Tessai salió de la nada con un vaso de limonada fresca en una bandeja de madera.

—¡Ah! —Urahara sonrió agradecido, antes de tomar el vaso—. ¿Yoruichi-san aún duerme? —preguntó, Tessai asintió.

—Jinta y Ururu están organizando algunas cosas en el almacén —se adelanto a responder el enorme hombre ante la pregunta aun no formulada del rubio; éste sonrió.

—Ya veo —asintió —han sido unos días relativamente tranquilos, ¿no crees? —Tessai asintió con solemnidad—. ¿Has sabido algo de nuestro ex-Shinigami sustituto?

—No se habitúa a no tener sus poderes —Tessai se limpio una lagrimilla que se le escapo porque sentía pena por el pelinaranja. No debía ser fácil no tener poderes algunos.

—Imagino que no… —murmuró con suavidad, antes de dar un pequeño respingo de sorpresa ya que Yoruichi se había subido a su cabeza.

—Me temo que las cosas no serán así por mucho tiempo —musitó Yoruichi, lamiéndose una pata.

Urahara esbozo una sonrisa pequeña pero misteriosa y asintió suavemente.

Escucharon a Jinta gritarle algo a Ururu y Tessai, acomodándose sus lentes, se puso de pie pidiendo permiso y fue a averiguar lo que pasaba.

—Yoruichi-san —miro con sus grisáceos ojos a la gata frente a él —¿qué opinas si repentinamente decidiera querer _gobernar_ el cielo? —Yoruichi le miró con sus dorados ojos, confundida.

Sintió un _déjà vu_ cuando él dijo eso.

—¿A qué viene esa idea ahora? —se acercó al regazo del rubio y le miró seriamente.

—A nada, nada —la miró, burlón y echo su cabello hacia atrás dejando apenas un flequillo —"_yo gobernare los cielos_" —dijo con voz profunda y Yoruichi frunció el ceño y luego se echó a reír.

—¡Kisuke! —sólo podía decir entre sus maullidos de risa y Kisuke rió con ella—. Debería hacerte un vídeo y hacérselo llegar a Aizen en la prisión —Urahara cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su abanico.

—Seguro que me querría matar por no ser un imitador digno de su persona —y ambos soltaron unas risitas que sonaron a "_jo, jo, jo_"—. Pero Yoruichi-san, ¿y si realmente quisiera ser _dueño_ del cielo? —Yoruichi dejo de reírse y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los grisáceos de él.

¿Estaba hablando _en serio_?

—¿Para qué querrías gobernar el cielo? Sería aburrido y tendrías muchísimas más responsabilidades —soltó un bufido —¡te debe de bastar tener tu propio cielo aquí, maldito científico loco! —y se abalanzo hacía él, aruñándole las mejillas.

—¡Ma, ma! —Kisuke la sostuvo en alto, alejándola de su rasguñado rostro—. Solo bromeaba, Yoruichi-san —y sonrió suavemente.

Yoruichi soltó un bufido y sin previo aviso, adquirió su forma humana en manos de Kisuke; éste de la impresión apartó sus manos y el peso de Yoruichi sobre sí lo hizo caer sobre sus espaldas.

—Más te vale maldito que solo sea una broma, ¡porque no pienso ir pateando traseros de nadie en pos de tu ideal! —dijo con una sonrisa cínica, acercando su rostro al de Kisuke.

Él rió suavemente.

—Cl-claro que bromeo, Yoruichi-san —tartamudeó, riendo nerviosamente mientras Yoruichi enarcaba una de sus cejas y seguía riendo como gato que se comió al ratón.

—Debes de conformarte con gobernar tu espacio, que es este —ladeó su cabeza —y ser feliz con que yo te gobierne a ti —y soltó una carcajada.

Urahara abrió sus ojos, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, pero muy ciertas y rió con ella.

Ciertamente él gobernaba su tienda y a quienes dentro de ella se hallaban —_y por qué no, también algunos fuera de ella_— pero en lo que se refería a sí mismo, definitivamente, Shihōin Yoruichi lo gobernaba a su antojo sin apenas hacer nada.

—Yoruichi-san —musitó, ya un poco más calmado, ella le miró desde su altura, interrogante —¿po-podrías ponerte la ropa? —ella se miró, en todo el esplendor de su desnudez y enarcó una ceja.

—Idiota —masculló —ni que fuera la primera vez —y él rió de nuevo con cierto nerviosismo —con lo que odio la ropa —y soltó un bufido muy gatuno que lo hizo recaer en un pensamiento que había tenido un tiempo atrás sobre eso: mientras más tiempo como gato pasaba, más características adquiría ella en forma humana de su forma animal.

—Al menos soy un idiota gobernable —ella le miró con su sonrisa pícara y acercó su rostro a centímetros del de Kisuke.

—Idiota gobernable, tú dueña tiene hambre —murmuró rozando los labios de él mientras hablaba.

—Sí señora —respondió él, con tono bromista y en actitud sumisa —lo que usted diga —y sonrió contra sus labios antes de profundizar el beso.

—¡Ahora Kisuke, que realmente tengo hambre! —y repentinamente se transformó en gato y le dio una patada en el rostro.

A Urahara le salió una lagrimita mientras se ponía de pie y acariciaba la zona dolorida. Realmente con esa actitud de _sumiso_, seguro que Aizen se mataría a sí mismo al verse parodiado por alguien que se conformaba con un poco de cielo y no todo.

Pero a él, su trozo de cielo le bastaba.

—**Fin—**

Me he perdido en el camino de la vida, les juro que no he estado consumiendo estupefacientes o parecido. **Urahara** y **Yoruichi** serían la segunda pareja _(?)_ que realmente amo con todo mi corazón en **Bleach**, la primera es el **Hitsugaya** y **Matsumoto** y luego ellos dos (_en realidad, se disputan el primer lugar ambos, porque les amo demasiado_). Es mi primera incursión con ellos dos (¡ya era hora!).

Ubicado después de la batalla contra **Aizen**, **Kisuke** decide burlarse un poco del ex-capitán de la 5va división tratando de imitarlo según le contaron había sido su desenmascaramiento y tratando de meterse un poco con la **Shihōin** sobre gobernar el cielo.

Personalmente pienso que **Kisuke** siempre será gobernado/mangoneado por **Yoruichi**, que esa mujer hace que él haga lo que ella quiera xD.

Y bueno, sin más, esperando que esté extraño escrito llegue a ser del agrado de alguien y sea disfrutable, aceptando por igual críticas constructivas y algún **Urahara**, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
